LATE -HunHan-
by Jungiee
Summary: Penyesalan membuatku ingin memutar waktu dan membenarkan perasaan ini walaupun terlarang. /HunHan/1shoot


**LATE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

**Genre: Sad, Romance**

**Rate: T+**

**Length: 1shoot**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME, ffnya milik ChanPark :v**

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, OOC. TAPI USAHAKAN SEJELEK JELEKNYA FF INI REVIEW YA?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penyesalan membuatku ingin memutar waktu dan membenarkan perasaan ini walaupun terlarang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah perasaan cinta itu terlarang? Tentu tidak! Jika kita punya perasaan pada lawan jenis itu. Namun, jika kita mempunyai perasaan cinta pada sesama jenis itu masih bisa dikatakan wajar? Oh aku taktau!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja duduk diatas rumput rumput hijau. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, jelas matanya terlihat kosong. Kemudian melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut. Memang benar, tak sedikitkan remaja saat ini yang terjerumus hal hal negatif? Sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa orang namja seumurannya yang sedang mengerayangi seorang gadis. Oh itu menggelikan. Harusnya ingat tempat –pikirnya-

Ah, ingatkan aku tentang namja itu. Dia Oh Sehun, namja yang sedari tadi duduk duduk diatas rumput hijau. Dia masih kelas 3 Junior High School, mungkin dulu memang seumuran Oh Sehun belum mengenal apa itu perasaan cinta, atau bahkan hal yang berbau 'sex' pun mereka taktau. Lain dengan remaja Sehun saat ini. Dan untung saja seorang Oh Sehun bisa menghindari dari hal hal yang aneh seperti itu. Mengalami hal seperti 'Cinta Pertama' pun Sehun belum merasakannya juga.

"Sial. Mereka mengotori mataku" Sehun berdecak sebal melihat hal yang diliatnya, banyak orang orang berciuman, itu sangat menjijikan jika ditempat umum. Oh ayolah dia sangat risih melihat hal hal seperti itu sedari tadi.

Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya, hal hal tadi membuatnya enyah. Ia pun berlari kecil dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. "Maaf, aku tak melihat." Ucap seseorang yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. "Oh tak apa." Sehun pun kembali berjalan, namun dengan langkah biasa tanpa memperdulikan orang tadi.

Orang tadi menatap punggung Sehun yang makin lama semakin menjauh. "Sepertinya orangnya dingin" dia mengedikkan bahunya kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, Kalian anak mempunyai teman baru dari China. Luhan, kajja masuk." Ini yang paling Sehun tak inginkan, anak baru merepotkan menurut Sehun. Anak baru itu seperti parasit menurut Sehun. Anak baru juga selalu ingin tahu segala hal tentang semua temannya pikir Sehun pula.

Seorang namja berparas manis memasuki kelas tersebut sambil tersenyum hangat. Ini pertama kali dia masuk ke kelas, setidaknya tak menciptakan image buruk dimata teman temannya. "Annyeong, Luhan imnida. Aku pindahan dari Beijing tapi sejak kecil aku berada di Seoul bersama mendiang ibuku, senang berteman dengan kalian" Luhan pun tersenyum. Ada satu hal yang kini detik ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya –Seseorang diujung sana yang entah mungkin mengacuhkannya atau juga tertidur- jelas jelas dia mengenali wajah itu.

"Lu, kau boleh memilih tempat duduk yang kosong. " Ucap Jung Saem pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian memilih tempat kosong disebelah orang yang jelas tadi Luhan perhatikan. "Emm.. boleh aku duduk disini?" Luhan hampir duduk, "Kau belum—" "Sehun" Belum Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, Jung sosaengnim membentaknya.

Luhan POV

Hari pertama disekolah baru memang melelahkan. Mungkin memang aku beruntung juga disini karna suasana kelas yang sama seperti sekolahku yang dulu. Mereka baik, kadang juga bertingkah lucu, kkk.. Aku jadi ingat disekolah dulu, Kris yang menjadi moodmaker kelas kkk.. Walaupun tampangnya menyeramkan Kris orangnya lucu. Ah, iya aku hampir lupa menanyakan sesuatu pada orang disebelahku. "Kau yang bertabrakan denganku kemarin?" tanyaku. Dia masih asik memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone, memang sekarang jam kosong samppai dia bisa mendengarkan music seperti itu.

"Hei.. kau mendengarkanku?" Aku bertanya kembali. Tak ada pergerakan darinya. "Baiklah, aku tak memaksa kau menjawabnya. Ah ya, aku belum menganalmu." Ucapku lagi. Namun masih belum ada pergerakan darinya. Memang dingin..

"Oh Sehun" Akhirnya dia membuka mulut. Aku tersenyum ceria mendengarkan suaranya. "Xi Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun" Dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah deheman dan kemudian focus pada hal yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Lu" Nenekku mengusap lembut surai rambut. Aku tersenyum kemudian melirik kepadanya. "Sama seperti di Beijing nek, jadi aku tak perlu terlalu berdaptasi." Ucapku kemudian melanjutkan melukis. "Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu?"

Ingatlah kembali aku dengan Oh Sehun.

Dia menyebalkan, tapi menurutku menarik. Dia juga tampan, berbeda terbalik denganku yang menurut orang orang yah –cantik- untuk ukuran namja. Kadang aku iri pada orang orang yang tampan, dan hidupnya bahagia, itu saja.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, nek. Hanya saja, aku selalu memperhatikan satu orang yang menarik tadi." Aku tak pandai berbohong pada semua orang. "Oh bagus, kau mungkin menyukainya, Lu"

_**Degg**_

Mencintainya, oh itu tidak mungkin, nek. Aku tak mungkin mencintai seorang Oh Sehun yang sama sama lelaki sepertiku. Sama sama normal sepertiku.

Aku hanya mengulas senyum pada nenekku. Ini menyebalkan, lidahku kelu untuk berbicara apa apa, bahkan yang hanya mempunyai jawaban 'Ya atau Tidak' itu. Tapi sungguh, pertanyaan itu sangat aneh. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya jika dilihat dari jenis kami –pikirku-. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, itu masih wajar kan? Tentu.

Author POV

"Hai, Lu" Seseorang memanggil Luhan saat akan memasuki kelas, yang Luhan ingat dia bernama 'Baekhyun' teman sekelasnya yang seorang gay –menurut teman teman Luhan- "Oh hai" Luhan tersenyum kemudian sedikit melihat kearah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kemarin? Apa dikelas kita menyenangkan, Lu?" "Humm…" Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Mungkin disini keadaan kelas memang kacau, tapi ingatlah kita menyenangkan" Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dan tanpa sadar Luhan sudah duduk dikursinya, melirik ke samping, namun Luhan tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Seorang namja berpakaian seragam lengkap dibalut jaket yang lumayaan membuatnya terkesan tampan dimata yeoja itu pun duduk di sebelah Luhan.

_**Degg**_

"Perasaan apa ini?" Batin Luhan.

_**Degg**_

"Aku tak menyukainya, kumohon" Batin Luhan.

"Hh—hai Oh Se—hu" Luhan tak mampu mengucapkan kata kata dengan lancar. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia jadi begini –pikirnya- "hngg.." Sehun duduk lalu seperti menutup telinganya dengan sebuah earphone sambil menutup mata.

Luhan mendengus "Aku baru 2 hari disini, kau bahkan tak mau sekalipun simpati kepadaku." Luhan tersenyum pahit. Sehun membuka matanya melihat orang yang berbicara padanya tadi –Luhan-. Bahkan Sehun baru melihat Luhan dengan intens hari dan detik ini

_**Degg**_

"Apa-apaan ini?" Batin Sehun.

Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Luhan. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. Yang jelas, sekarang Sehun tak tau kenapa, hatinya berdebar saat melihat Luhan. "Bbai—" "Lu, nanti istirahat kau ikut bersamaku ya." Baru saja Sehun akan menjawab ucapan Luhan tadi, seseorang memotong perkataannya membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kata katanya. Sungguh, Sehun juga ingin mengenal Luhan lebih saat ini, bahkan mengenal Luhan lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membolak balikkan sebuah album foto, dimana album foto itu banyak foto Luhan bersama eommanya. Ia bisa membayangkan jika eommanya masih hidup mungkin akan bahagia. "Bogoshippo eomma, hikks" Pepatah mengatakan seorang lelaki itu harus tegar, tapi Luhan bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, jika ia sedih, ia juga akan memangis, sama seperti orang lain yang seperti Luhan. "Eomma, hikks.. Aku berjanji sebentar lagi hikkss.. menyusulmu.."

"Lu, kau jangan berkata seperti itu." Seseorang membuka knop pintu Luhan, menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. "Kau masih mempunyai masa depan yang baik, nak" Orang itu –nenek Luhan- mengusap surai Luhan. "Jika semua orang tak merasakan aku ada disana, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi." "Lu.." nenek Luhan membentak Luhan, dia sangat kesal jika Luhan sudah mengeluh seperti ini. Semenjak eommanya meninggal, semenjak itu pula appa Luhan sangat frustasi dan mengacuhkan juga sering mencelakai Luhan, semenjak eommanya meninggal juga appa nya semakin liar. Itu pula alasan Luhan ikut neneknya ke Seoul. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap appanya yang kelewat batas, saat masih di China sesudah eommanya meninggal pula ia merasa tak dianggap.

Setelah di Seoul, Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan pikir dia bisa menjadi orang yang mengembalikan semangatnya seperti dulu, saat eommanya masih ada. Luhan tau, sangat tau ia sifat Sehun yang diliat dari semuanya, walaupun terlihat dingin depannya. Namun ternyata kenyataan tak mendukung Luhan.

_(other side)_

"_Aku baru 2 hari disini, kau bahkan tak mau sekalipun simpati kepadaku."_

Sebuah kalimat, kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan yang diingat oleh Sehun saat ini. Sungguh, hati Sehun berkecamuk, dia pikir dia merasa hatinya berdebar saat melihat Luhan setelah mengatakan kalimat itu tapi otaknya melarangnya hingga kata hatinya yang lain berkata harus menjauhinya. Sungguh, Sehun rasa perasaan ini aneh. Ataukah ini benar benar perasaan cinta? Menggelikan sungguh. Cinta pertama Sehun yang harus kepada sesame jenis.

"Hei, Hun. Kau melamun?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun. "Chanyeol hyung, kau mengagetkanku." Chanyeol cekikikan "Oh, adik kecilku ini sedang melamunkan seseorang, ne?" TEPAT sekali kau hyung–pikir Sehun- "Untuk apa memikirkan seseorang, aku masih punya kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna hyung. Tak sepertimu yang hanya memikirkan seorang yeoja sexy sexy itu.." Sehun mencibir. "Ckk.. jangan mengelak kau Oh Sehun adik kecilku." "Hyung, aku sudah besar, jika kau hanya ingin bermain main denganku keluar saja dari kamarku."

"ckk.. sensitive sekali kau Hun. Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Oh hyung kumohon, itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Pfftt.. jika kau jatuh cinta lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja dahulu, sebelum orang itu menjadi milik orang lain, kau mau?" Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sehun. "Mengganggu saja." Gerutu Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Sehun" Sapa Luhan saat Sehun memasuki pintu kelas sambil menyodorkan sebuah makanan, makanan untuk nanti istirahat Sehun–pikir Luhan-. Setiap hari, Luhan bangun pagi dan berangkat pagi ke sekolah hanya untuk menyapa Sehun dengan hangat. Itu berlebihan, sungguh. Sehun diam di tempat Luhan saat itu, namun tanpa melihat Luhan"Berhentilah seperti itu, Tuan Xi" "Ap—apa? Berhenti?" Sehun melirik Luhan, sebenernya ia tak tega mengatakan ini. Namun, lebih baik jika ia menghentikan Luhan berlebihan padanya. "Hngg.. kau , lebih baik kau juga pindah dari tempat dudukmu saat ini"

Luhan tak percaya apa yang Sehun katakan, ia pikir dengan ini Sehun akan lebih dekat dengannya, "Bba..baiklah, jika itu maumu Oh Sehun. Aku akan duduk dengan Baekhyun diujung sana" Luhan tersenyum palsu, matanya berlinang. Sementara Sehun kemudian duduk di tempatnya duduknya.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sehun tak bisa konsentrasi, matanya terus tertuju pada Luhan yang ada di ujung sana. Sehun juga melihat Luhan sempat menyeka airmatanya, ia tau Luhan sakit, amat sakit, Sehun juga begitu, tapi Sehun berusaha menjauhi Luhan terus agar perasaan terlarang itu bisa hilang. Sehun tak ingin menjadi abnormal seperti ini hanya karena cinta. Sehun yakin perasaan itu perasaan cinta, tepatnya cinta pada sesame, dan itu terlarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kuas kali ini menemani Luhan. Hati Luhan berkecamuk mengingat perlakuan Sehun di sekolah tadi. Luhan melukis wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum, dan Luhan pun tersenyum pahit.

"_kau , lebih baik kau juga pindah dari tempat dudukmu saat ini" _

"Oh Sehun, apa aku mengganggumu selama ini?" Luhan memandang datar lukisan wajah Sehun ciptaannya sendiri, Luhan sedih saat ini. "Oh Sehun, kau benar benar tak menyukaiku? Sungguh?" Kali ini mata Luhan sedikit berlinang. "Oh Sehun…" Luhan sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya "Aku mencintaimu, hikkss.."

.

.

.

.

(other side)

Sehun memandangi langit langit kamarnya. Sama seperti Luhan, hatinya berkecamuk, ia bingung apakah tetap mempertahan perasaan yang ia sebut 'perasaan terlarang' ini, atau menghilangkah semua perasaannya ini. "Luhan maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sehun setiap istirahat pergi ke danau di dekat sekolah. Hanya ditempat ini ia bisa tenang. Ditempat ini pula Sehun bisa merenung atas semua pikirannya. Namun, hari ini sepertinya tidak, Luhan melihat Sehun duduk di dekat danau itu kemudian menghampirinya dan duduk. Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan, namun Sehun hanya menatap kotak makan itu. "Ayo ambil, kau tak membawa bekal kan?"

Sehun pun mendorong tangan Luhan (?) tanda menolaknya. "Sekali saja kau terima makanan dariku, Oh Sehun. Aku tak meminta lebih." Sehun pun memutar badannya berhadapan dengan Luhan "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan diam, tapi sebuah perkataan bodoh ia ucapkan "Aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu dari awal."

"Hentikan, perasaan bodoh itu Xi Luhan." Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' namun entah kenapa kata kata itu terlontar di mulut Sehun. "Ini tidak bodoh, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu, sangat tulus. Aku tak memandang siapa kau, ataupun kau adalah seorang yeoja atau namja aku tak perduli"

"Lu—" " AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA" Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan hingga ia menampar Luhan. "Aku membencimu, jangan dekati aku lagi." Ucap Sehun kemudian pergi dari sana. Luhan terisak, ia tau ini bodoh sampai Sehun sangat lebih berbuat kepadanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menangis di kamarnya, ia sudah tak sanggup untuk berada di dunia. Ia ingin bahagia, ia ingin bahagia saat ini. Eommanya meninggal membuatnya sangat terpuruk, dan ketika semangatnya kembali karena seseorang, seseorang itu malah mengacuhkan Luhan dan menganggap Luhan bodoh. Luhan pun menulis sebuah surat, kemudian ia mengemasi seluruh pakaiannya dan berjalan pergi dari kamarnya dengan pelan.

Luhan tak tau sekarang menuju kemana, ia belum hapal kota Seoul, jadi ia berjalan dengan keinginan kakinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat akan menyebrang jalan, namun..

"Aaaaaaaahhhh…."

Sebuah truk besar berkecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah kiri dan menabrak Luhan. Luhan terpental dan kepalanya terbentur tiang. Tapi si pengemudi truk itu kemudian melarikan diri. Di keadaan yang sepi seperti ini, tak mungkin ada yang meolong Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai, tapi Luhan belum muncul sampai sekarang. Ia berniat ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan, tentang semua sikapnya selama ini, dan ia juga tak ingin membantah perasaan bodoh itu, ia ingin perasaan bdoh itu menjadi manis dari sekarang.

"Kemana dia?" Sehun bertanya Tanya dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian, Park sosaengnim datang ke kelas itu, Park sosaengnim menangis. Hey ada apa ini –pikir Sehun- Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Luhan kemarin tertabrak sebuah truk, dan ia tewas." Sehun kaget, disaat ia akan meminta maaf pada Luhan dan mengakui perasaannya, Luhan sudah tiada. Ini bukan lelucon, sungguh. "Ia ditemukan oleh warga sekitar." Sehun sudah sangat kaget, ia menghampiri Park saem "Katakan dimana rumahnya, saem, kumohon." Sehun mengguncang guncangkan kedua tangan saemnya itu. "Ia sedang dimakamkan di pemakaman umum."

Sehun sudah hilang kesabarannya, ia keluar kelas dan berlari sangat kencang, ia bersalah, sangat bersalah pada Luhan.

Saat Sehun sampai, ia melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang memeluk salah satu nisan disana. Sehun yakin itu nisan makam Luhan dan menghampirinya perlahan.

"Lu…" Sehun terduduk di samping yeoja paruh paya itu. "Lu…Luhaan.." Sehun menangis, sungguh cinta pertamanya hilang karenanya sendiri. Sehun ingin memutar waktu, dan membenarkan semua perasaannya dari awal.

"Kau..hukkss..Oh Sehun..Ini"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Sehun.

_To: Oh Sehun_

_Cinta itu memang indah ya? Tapi mengapa semuanya terbalik untukku. Kau bisa menjawab Oh Sehun? Awalnya aku memang tidak merasa tertarik pertama bertemu padamu, kkk.. Tapi, saat dikelas itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat darimu, dan itulah alasanku terus mendekatimu. Aku ingin mendapatkan kehangatan lagi, seperti saat eommaku masih ada di dunia ini. Saat itu juga aku berharap kau yang akan memberikan satu kehangatan itu._

_Entah mengapa satu perasaan muncul. Awalnya kuanggap itu perasaan biasa karna kita sama sama seorang namja. Aku juga belum merasakan cinta pertama jadi kuanggap saja perasaan biasa. Bodohnya aku, sampai sampai tak menyadari satu perasaan itu itu, perasaan cinta. Namun, apa yang kau balas? Kkk.. Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Bahkan sampai maut menjemputku pun. Maafkan aku, mulai saat ini aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, aku juga pergi dari rumah kkk.. selamat tinggal, sampai bertemu._

_PS: Kau menerimanya dari nenekku? _

"Bodoh kau.." Sehun menggumamkan sebuah kata sesudah membaca surat dari Luhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu Xi Luhan" Sehun menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia sadar, apa yang hyungnya katakana itu benar 'Jika kau mencintainya, katakana saja' dan itu berlaku bagi Sehun. Ia terlambat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan yang sudah jauh disana.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Gimana? Jelek? Hoho..maafkan ChanPark, ini ff paling abal yang ChanPark buat, sad nya juga nggak nge feel kan? Sekali lagi maafkan ChanPark dan kegajean ff ini. Yang baca review oke?

**REVIEW! **

ChanPark

03 Maret 2014


End file.
